


Hawk Kids™

by stardust_moonbeams



Series: How To Make A Family (Birdbox Addition) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Deaf Clint Barton, F, Family Feels, Fluff, Hawk Kids, Im okay I just never sleep, NO BITCH GOT TIME FOR THAT SHIT, Not Beta Read, Or become the villians, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pietro and Wanda protection squad, Pietro and wanda are so Clints kids, SCREW INFINITY WAR AND ENDGAME, STOP KILLING MY FAVOURITE CHARACTERS, Screw You Marvel, Sibling Love, Wanda and Pietro Barton, dad clint, idek anymore, we die like heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_moonbeams/pseuds/stardust_moonbeams
Summary: "Meet your brother. Nathaniel Pietro Barton.""What? You didn't see that coming?""I see who the favourite child is.""He got shot!""He walked it off."((Its probably best to read this series in order))





	Hawk Kids™

"It'll be fine." Clint smiled at the nervous teens. "You've already met Laura and she loves you both. Lila and Cooper will love you too."

Pietro and Wanda Maximoff shared a look. After Sokovia was sorted and Pietro was healing the twins had become extremely close with Clint and Laura Barton. So close in fact that the Bartons had offered to let them stay with them. So now the were sat impatiently on a jet waiting to reach the Barton farm and meet Lila and Cooper. 

The farm was beautiful to Pietro and Wanda. It looked like safety and warmth, it smelt like paint and cookies, and was so homely that a slight ache twinges in both twins hearts. Laura met them in the kitchen, warm hugs only a mother can give encompassing them. She was very heavily pregnant by this point, and pointedly ignored the twins' fear of causing her harm- she'd deal with that slowly.

Two small voice came cheering for their dad, as Lila and Cooper were swung up into Clint's arms. 

"Is that them?" Lila 'whispered' to Clint, her voice no quieter than before. 

Clint looked down at Lila and Cooper, and soft smile in his eyes and warmth in his voice as he glanced back up at Wanda and Pietro. "Yeah, that's them." He replied. 

Wanda did not know what to think as a shy Cooper tugged at her hand. Pietro was handling the chatterbox that was Lila perfectly. Then again, she supposed, he already had older brother instincts. Still, she crouched down to Cooper's height and gave him a warm smile. 

"Daddy says you do magic." Cooper announced softly.

Wanda's smile became a but more strained, but still she nodded.

"He also said you like books and paint." Cooper continued. Wanda felt a surge of affection and warm sadness fill her as she nodded again. "Will you read with me?" He asked, hesitantly holding out the copy of Treasure Planet he held. 

"Of course I would, malenʹkyy khudozhnyk." Wanda smiled. And that was how Wanda and Cooper spent the next several hours in the garden reading Treasure Planet. 

"Sestra!" Pietro called as he zoomed over with a giggling Lila. "The malenʹkyy luchnyk said you might be out here. And surprise surprise you're hidden away with a book!" He smirked. 

"What you reading?" Lila giggled as she leaned down from Pietro's arms.

"Treasure Planet." Wanda smiled gently, Cooper was half asleep in her arms. 

"Will you tell is a story?" Cooper murmured quietly. 

Pietro sat down with Lila in his lap. "What story would you like?" He asked the duo softly.

Cooper shrugged, while Lila mumbled, "A good one." 

Pietro shared a look with Wanda, his mind open to show her his idea. She gave a half smile and a nod.

"You start, Sestra." He nodded.

"Once there was a village, that sat at the bottom of a mountain." Her Sokovian accent rolled peacefully over the group. "In that village lived a couple. They weren't a rich couple. They live in a small house, but together they were happy. But still the couple wished for a child, for the woman could not birth her own."

"So every night they would add to their prayers the wish for a child." Pietro's soft voice continued. "Until one say their wish came true. A man came, with two babies. A boy, and a girl. Born not but twelve minutes apart. All he asked of the couple was to take care of the babes as his own. And so they did. The children grew up, poor certainly, but extremely happy. The family was happy." With that Pietro trailed off and neither twin continued on.

"Did they live happily ever after?" A sleepy Lila asked.

"How about we continue the story at another time?" Pietro said softly as he lifted Lila into his arms. Wanda did the same with Cooper. 

When they turned around they finally noticed Laura and Clint in the doorway watching, soft smiles on their faces.

"We will take them to bed." Pietro said as they walked into the house. And that's what they did.

Several weeks later came the arrival of one Natasha Romanoff (Honorary Barton). Lila and Cooper were thrilled by their Auntie Nat being around, and slowly and surely the twins bonded with the spy. Laura would make many a joke of how similar Wanda was to Natasha and witty, dry humour and a calm but fierce temperament, and how Pietro was like Clint with his sassy humour and reckless behaviour. The sibling bond was almost identical in both pairs. 

Natasha had in fact arrived for a reason, a reason that came one Sunday morning. Laura Barton went into labour. 

Finally the time came when the family was allowed in to visit Laura. Clint sat next to his wife who held the new baby, as Natasha ushered the four children into the room. Lila and Cooper carefully climbed on the bed as Pietro, Wanda and Natasha crowded around.

"Meet your brother." Laura smiled at all of her kids (and you can bet to Hell and back that Pietro and Wanda were her kids now). "Nathaniel Pietro Barton."

Lila and Cooper talked and smiled with their mom while Pietro froze in shock. Clint grinned at the look on his face, "What? You didn't see that coming?" He laughed.

Wanda let out a melodious laugh. "I see who the favourite child is." She joked, only to instantly freeze as she realised what she had said. 

Clint saw her hesitate and immediately teased back in a mock defensive tone, "He got shot!"

Wanda relaxed after a moment and a teasing smirk rested on her lips. "He walked it off." She shrugged. Laughter soon filled the room.

It was some weeks later, once the family had settled, that Clint and Laura offered something that both broke and fixed Wanda and Pietro's hearts. The forms were signed and laid out on the kitchen table. Natasha was distracting the youngest three Bartons so that they could speak in peace.

"We would be honoured to join you family." Pietro finally said after he and Wanda finished a short telepathic conversation. 

Laura stood up and hugged him tightly, "Silly boy." She kissed his forehead, "You're already a part of the family." Clint let Wanda lean on him for a hug and soon the adoption forms were complete and the twins became: Pietro and Wanda Maximoff-Barton.

Some months later and December was rolling in. Pietro and Wanda had been teaching their new family Hanukkah traditions, as they in turn were taught how the Bartons celebrated Christmas. The twins had spent most of the day in the kitchen with Laura, teaching her how to make traditional meals. They were now putting Lila and Cooper to bed when Cooper reminded them that they'd never finished their story, those few months ago.

So Pietro began the end of the story, Lila and Cooper leaning on both his sides. Wanda had baby Nate in her arms, a soft smile on her face as her big brother began to talk. 

"So the family grew." He started, "But times grew cold and soon a deep winter set in. The family had to move to a bigger city." His voice was soft as he told the sad part of the tale. "A war had started in the country, it was a mess. And one night the parents were killed."

"No!" Lila gasped, small hands clinging to Pietro, Cooper shushing her as he waited for the story to continue. 

"The two children, young and naive, joined a group they thought was there to help." Wanda continued the story, "So the ten year old twins were trained and twisted into wanting nothing but malicious revenge."

Lila's lips wobbled as she held back tears, Pietro hold both her and Cooper close. He continued the story, "Then some people came. They taught the children that not everything was harsh and dark, that their was still light and love."

"The twins got a new family, that they loved very much, and would continue to love forever." Wanda picked up.

"The end." Pietro smiled. 

"We love you, too." Lila sniffled. Cooper nodding his agreement. Then the five siblings were in a soft hug. Happy at last.

Clint and Laura smiled from the doorway, taking in the scene of all of their children. Clint took a quick picture before the couple gently pulled the door shut. Laura kissed Clint softly as they shared loving smiles. Their family was whole at last

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> malenʹkyy khudozhnyk- little artist
> 
> sestra-sister
> 
> malenʹkyy luchnyk- little archer


End file.
